Detrás del Escenario
by Janeth Haruka
Summary: Después del concierto simultaneo de Michiru con los Three Lights. Urano y Neptuno llegaron tarde para ayudar a Sailor Moon con el demonio. ¿Qué las hizo retrasarse?


**DETRÁS DEL ESCENARIO**

**Historia de Angel Della Note**

_**Historia que tiene lugar durante el episodio 180 donde Michiru realiza un concierto conjunto con los Three Ligths. Tiene Lemon...ok ya les adverti**_

_**Nunca se han preguntado por qué Haruka y Michiru no aparecieron hasta después de que el demonio fue derrotado?**_

Haruka vio como Seiya dejo de verla mientras giraba para guiñarle el ojo a Michiru, haciendo que la rubia gruñera. "es mejor que no dejes entrar a ese sujeto a tu camerino" dijo Haruka con una mirada de enojo en su rostro después de que Seiya saliera de la habitación.

- "Ah, sí? ¿Estás celosa?" Michiru le preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro al ver que Haruka no estaba del todo satisfecha.

La verdad era que Michiru había pensado en un principio que se trataba de Haruka quien había llamado a la puerta en vez de Seiya. Había estado deseando ver a la rubia después del concierto y no dejarla ir por un buen rato antes de regresar a su casa.

Michiru había sentido algo extraño en el concierto y había movido sus sentimientos como nunca antes, se sentía emocionada y sentía la necesidad de estar con su amante.

-"Haruka, discúlpalo si? A veces es grosero con la gente, pero es una buena persona, por favor perdónalo." Dijo Usagi rompiendo la tensión entre ellas desconociendo por completo qué Haruka estaba enojada o que Michiru estaba coqueteando con la corredora.

-"A Haruka no le agradan los desconocidos; por cierto vas a dejarlo solo?...anda acompáñalo!" dijo Michiru sin dejar de sonreír mientras caminaba al lado de Haruka rozando su mano contra la mano de su rubia.

Ella todavía se sentía inquieta de toda la energía que había sentido durante el espectáculo. Se preguntó qué era lo que sucedió durante el concierto había sentido tanta energía mientras tocaba que casi no parecía natural. El que los Three Lights cantaran esa canción con tanto amor hacia que sintiera una gran ternura por ellos.

-"Sí, bueno, nos vemos después, hasta luego." Dijo Usagi y salió de la sala saludando mientras caminaba por el pasillo para ver Seiya aun totalmente ajena al estado de ánimo de Haruka y Michiru.

-"Michiru yo solo quería..." Haruka comenzó a explicar, pero Michiru presiono su dedo en los labios de Haruka deteniéndola. Sabía que tendía a sobre reaccionar con respecto a Seiya, pero no podía evitar ponerse realmente celosa cuando se trataba de Michiru y a Haruka realmente no le gustaba lo que había oído acerca de Seiya. Los periódicos decían que era un playboy que se movía de chica en chica y que no le importaba lastimarlas.

-"Anda ayúdame si?" dijo ella dándose la vuelta y levantando su pelo para que Haruka pudiera ver el sierre de su vestido. Finalmente tenia a la rubia sola en su camerino y no creía que pudiera esperar hasta llegar a casa.

-"Con mucho gusto," dijo Haruka y luego se volvió y agarró suavemente la cremallera. La deslizó hacia abajo un par de centímetros antes de darle un beso en al cuello de Michiru. -"No me gusta que él esté cerca de ti." Todavía sentía rabia hacia el cantante, pero Michiru había despertado un impulso primario dentro de la rubia y sentía la necesidad de estar con Michiru ahora. Haruka sentía la necesidad de recordarle a Michiru que ella le pertenecía.

-"Eres tan celosa." Dijo Michiru mientras era estremecida por los besos de Haruka. La parte de atrás de su cuello era algo muy sensible en Michiru que no había conocido hasta que habían empezado a salir con Haruka. La primera vez que Haruka la había besado en ese lugar un gemido escapó de sus labios y ahora era uno de los lugares favoritos de la corredora para besarla.

-"Sólo cuando se trata de cosas que son mías," dijo Haruka quien ponía ahora sus manos sobre los hombros de Michiru y empujaba el vestido hasta la cintura. Sus manos se detuvieron allí acariciando suavemente sus caderas mientras sus labios aún salpicaban besos a lo largo del cuello de Michiru.

-"Así que….Yo soy una cosa ahora?" Michiru puso mala cara mientras miraba a la rubia por el espejo con una ceja levantada mostrando desagrado. Quería hacerle entender a Haruka que no le gustaba ser llamada una cosa; pero esa aclaración podía llegar después, en realidad ahora sólo quería que Haruka se diera prisa y la tomara allí mismo, pero la verdad era que su amada rubia era muy buena con los juegos previos.

-"Eres mucho más que una cosa," Haruka le susurró al oído mientras terminaba de bajar el vestido de la cadera de Michiru y la dejaba caer al suelo. Su barbilla descansaba sobre el hombro de la aguamarina mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, -"Tú eres mi novia, mi muy hermosa y sexy novia, a quien amo más de lo que las palabras pueden describir."

-"Buena salvada." Dijo Michiru volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás un poco para que pudiera besar a Haruka. El beso se profundizó y Michiru pudo sentir que la rubia se inclinaba más cerca a ella de tal forma que sentía como Haruka se apretaba contra su espalda.

Por lo general, se despertaban de esa manera, con la espalda de Michiru presionando el pecho de Haruka y con una de las manos de la rubia cubriendo la cintura. Michiru estaba convencida de que si pudiera despertar de esa manera todos los días iba a vivir una vida feliz.

Se besaron por un rato y luego Haruka se alejó de nuevo mirando al espejo. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Michiru. La violinista simplemente se quedó allí con sólo un par de bragas de color azul claro y un sujetador a juego; sus propios ojos miraron a los ojos de Haruka a través del espejo. Haruka dijo -"Dios no hizo uso de un molde cuando él te hizo, Michí. Debió haberte elaborado con sus propias manos. Todo en ti es demasiado perfecto para haber sucedido de otra manera".

"Haruka Ten'ou esos halagos te llevaran...mmm.." dijo Michiru dándose la completa vuelta y trayendo su mano al cabello de Haruka y acariciándola con sus dedos, ella sabía que a la rubia le encantaba cada vez que ella hacia esto especialmente cuando ella tocaba ese lugar en la base de su cráneo. Los dedos de Michiru jugueteaban alrededor de su pelo y luego rozó ese lugar y sintió el escalofrío que le había provocando a su rubia; una sonrisa seductora cruzo por su rostro. -"A todas partes; pero si no haces algo más que decirme palabras románticas al oído …..."

No llegó a terminar cuando Haruka la hizo callar besándola apasionadamente. Mientras se besaban las manos expertas de Haruka desabrochaban el sujetador de Michiru dejándolo caer en el suelo junto con el vestido; sus manos lograron ubicarse en el pecho de Michiru durante todo el tiempo en que duro el beso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la rubia mientras sentía a Michiru gemir en su boca.

"Más." Michiru respiró entre besos. Haruka cumplió inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo tomando uno de los pezones de Michiru en su boca, pasando su lengua en ellos dibujando un gemido de la violinista. - "Haruka!" Michiru se quedó sin aliento cuando la rubia mordió suavemente el pezón y se trasladó hacia el otro pecho mostrándole la misma cantidad de atención.

- "¿Todavía quieres más?" dijo Haruka moviéndose hacia arriba y rápidamente a besarla en los labios. Mientras esperaba a que Michiru le contestase, trazaba con sus dedos alrededor de los pechos de Michiru en círculos burlándose así de la chica más pequeña.

-"Hai! Más," dijo Michiru con la voz llena de necesidad mientras empujaba el chaleco de mezclilla que Haruka llevaba fuera de sus hombros y le pasaba las manos por la espalda. Deteniéndose para acariciar haciendo círculos con las manos en la espalda baja de la corredora.

-"Y la gente piensa que yo soy la insaciable." Bromeo Haruka mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Michiru, pensando que era suave y sedoso le recordaban el mar, aunque siendo ese el elemento de Michiru, Haruka todavía estaba asombrada cada vez que lo tocaba. Cogió un mechón llevándolo hasta su mejilla probando su suavidad.

-"Más." Michiru declaró presionando su cuerpo con el de Haruka y poniéndose de puntillas para poder besarla en los labios; su lengua rozó los labios de Haruka hasta que la rubia abrió la boca.

-"Sí, mi pequeña ninfa del mar." Dijo Haruka rompiendo el beso y luego dejando caer las manos hacia abajo y enganchando con los pulgares las bragas de Michiru.

Rápidamente se las quito y cargo a Michiru sentándola en la mesa de la artista, sorprendido con esta acción a la misma Michiru. Pero antes de que la aguamarina tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada otro gemido escapó de sus labios. Podía sentir la lengua de Haruka lamiéndola muy suavemente. La rubia brevemente la miró con una sonrisa luego reanudó sus atenciones.

Michiru tiro la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que se detuvo en el espejo mientras se mordía el labio intentando no gemir ruidosamente, ya que ella sabía que las paredes de los vestuarios no eran tan gruesas. La última cosa que necesitaba era estar en los tabloides con titulares como: _"El puntaje de la Violinista después del concierto ' _ella tenía una imagen que mantener. Ya había un montón de gente que no aprobaban que hubiera tocado con los Three Lights o su relación con Haruka.

Su atención fue traída de vuelta a la rubia cuando Haruka empujó su lengua dentro de ella. La pobre Michiru se mordió el labio más duro tratando de no gritar haciéndolo sangrar finalmente, a raíz de esto se llevó la mano a la boca ya que Haruka no tenía la intención de detenerse. Los gemidos de Michiru ya eran muy fuertes y Haruka no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes disfrutando del poder que tenía sobre su amante quien se sacudía de placer y no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios. La sonrisa de Haruka se volvió malvada cuando una idea se formó en su cabeza y ella empezó a moverse con más rapidez. Eso fue más de lo que Michiru podía soportar haciendo que gritara en su mano y luego se dejara caer apoyándose en el espejo. La rubia después que terminó con Michiru se deslizó por su cuerpo suavemente y deposito un beso en su mejilla diciéndole con una sonrisa triunfal, -"Estas un poco excitada?" Haruka saco un pañuelo y limpio la sangre de los labios de Michiru.

-"Estabas intentando hacerme gritar no es así?" dijo Michiru besando los labios de Haruka. Aunque ella aun estaba débil por su clímax, Michiru logró envolver sus brazos alrededor de Haruka apoyando la cabeza brevemente en su hombro antes de inclinarse y besar a Haruka nuevo.

-"Tal vez," dijo Haruka devolviendo el beso y envolviendo sus propios brazos alrededor de Michiru sosteniéndola con fuerza, -"Es mas; creo que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo" Se mantuvo el beso mientras una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar los muslos de Michiru.

-"Todavía no! Ahora me toca a mí." Dijo Michiru y luego agarro a Haruka por su camisa y tiro de ella por encima de su cabeza dejándola caer en el suelo. Michiru sonrió al ver que Haruka no llevaba sujetador. Se inclinó hacia delante y lamió alrededor de un pezón y luego el otro antes de tomar un pecho en cada mano y acariciarlo. Ellas reanudaron su beso mientras Haruka empezó a frotar los muslos de Michiru nuevo.

La violinista le desabrochó los pantalones y deslizó una mano en su ropa interior y sin mayor contemplación, sus dedos se sumergieron dentro de Haruka; la rubia se empezó a mecer en su mano y Haruka imitó las acciones de Michiru haciéndola gemir suavemente, - "Mmm Haruka." Michiru murmuró alrededor de un beso.

Haruka acerco a Michiru más cerca de ella por lo que sus cuerpos estaban apretados. Después de un tiempo que se mecían, ambas gemían y se besaban. Michiru fue la primera en romper el beso moviendo el cuello de Haruka. Ella besó y lo lamió así como la rubia lo había hecho con ella, hasta que sintió que Haruka empujo dos dedos más en ella, entonces la aguamarina mordió el cuello de su rubia, Haruka se quejo y se empujo con más fuerza contra ella. Michiru gimió entonces y susurró, -"Lo siento Ruka." En el oído de Haruka antes de lamer suavemente donde ella había mordido sabiendo que le iba a dejar una marca.

-"Por lo general, yo soy la que deja marcas en ti." Dijo Haruka juguetonamente. Siempre que Haruka dejaba una marca de amor en Michiru la violinista la regañaba porque era casi siempre en alguna parte que era difícil de ocultar. - "Dios te amo tanto." Dijo Haruka con su voz a punto de llegar a la culminación.

-"Yo también te amo." Gimió Michiru envolviendo su brazo libre alrededor de Haruka tirando de ellas aún más mientras ella aumentaba su ritmo. Cuando Haruka sintió que tanto ella como Michiru empezaron a estremecerse y tensarse Haruka le cubrió la boca con otro beso permitiendo que ambas pudieran gemir en su boca amortiguando los sonidos de sus gritos. Durante varios minutos se quedaron así abrazadas besándose suavemente.

-"Mi dulce Haruka," dijo Michiru, "Sí, mi amor?" dijo Haruka entre besos utilizando una mano para acariciarle la mano por la mejilla de Michiru. -"Si hay algo en los tabloides mañana voy a matarte." Michiru dijo en broma, y luego hizo una pausa por un espacio aparente de un minuto, "Usagi".

-"Huh? Usagi?" dijo Haruka preguntándose por qué Michiru había dicho su nombre - Princesa', entonces la misma sensación la golpeó y ella sabía que había un demonio cerca y que Usagi se había transformado en Sailor Moon. - "Maldición." Dijo Haruka alejándose de Michiru y abrochándose los pantalones. Michiru la siguió y sacó un suéter ligero de su bolso tirando de ella y una larga falda mientras Haruka se ponía la camisa y el chaleco de nuevo. Estaban vestidos y salieron por la puerta en treinta segundos.

* * *

><p><strong>(Después de la batalla)<strong>

Urano y Neptuno vieron como Sailor Moon dejó caer su transformación y se fue. Ella todavía estaba molesta porque ellas no permitieron que se hiciera amiga de las desconocidas, pero sabían que lo superaría.

Se volvieron y empezaron a regresar al vestuario del Neptuno, mientras que dejaron que sus propias transformaciones se desvanecieran. -"Ustedes dos se atrasaron, Sailor Moon y las Star lights habían derrotado a los demonios, incluso antes de que llegaran." Oyeron decir a una mujer detrás de ellos.

Ambas se volvieron y vieron a Sailor Pluto de pie detrás de ellas. -"Tú también." Dijo Haruka realmente no estaba de humor para ser castigado por Plutón. Estaba enfadada consigo misma por ser demasiado distraída para darse cuenta de que Usagi estaba en peligro. En lugar de eso ella arremetió contra el guardián del tiempo lamentándolo después pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Antes de que Plutón le diera una conferencia a Haruka la violinista se le adelantó, - "Haruka". Dijo Michiru mirando a Haruka tratando de evitar ese enfrentamiento. Ella se dio cuenta de que Haruka estaba enojada, pero ella también se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba enojada con Plutón, sino con ella misma. Michiru estaba molesta de haber puesto a su princesa en peligro. - "Estábamos preocupados, pero no pudimos llegar hasta aquí tan rápido."

-"Mi trabajo principal es proteger las Puertas del Tiempo." Dijo Plutón regañándolas, "El suyo es proteger a la princesa de las amenazas del sistema solar exterior."

-"Fue lo que hicimos," declaro Haruka y luego su expresión se volvió a la preocupación, -"Se está poniendo muy cerca de los Star lights. Yo no confío en ellas."

-"yo también estoy preocupada por eso." Dijo Plutón, aparentemente ella sabia más de lo que decía; Le dolía ver a Taiki de nuevo. No estaba segura de si él se acordaba de ella. Su lógica le decía que no la recordaba, pero su corazón rezó para que lo hiciera. Habían sido amantes durante un tiempo tan largo que sólo podía esperar, pero eso fue hace varias vidas y una cosa del pasado.

-"Ojalá supiéramos más acerca de ellos." Dijo Michiru inclinándose hacia Haruka al sentir como una fresca brisa soplaba, agradeció tener un suéter caliente con ella.

-"¿Has sido capaz de averiguar algo más?" pregunto Haruka poniendo su brazo alrededor de Michiru viendo a la niña más pequeña que estaba con frio. Acerco mas a Michiru a ella con la esperanza de que podía entrar en calor con su propio calor corporal.

-"No sé nada", dijo Pluto y luego cambió de tema. -"¿Puedo saber que era lo que estaban haciendo y porque no llegaron a tiempo?"

-"¡No!" Tanto Haruka como Michiru dijeron en un grito ruborizándose de color rojo brillante. -"No lo quieres saber."

Plutón se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, -"No dejen que pase de nuevo. Nada y me refiero a nada es más importante que la princesa." Dijo y luego comenzó a alejarse mientras seguía sacudiendo la cabeza y murmurando en voz baja. "Malditas hormonas adolescentes"

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p>Comentarios...!<p> 


End file.
